Regular Human
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Aileen is a human girl who's friends with Skips. She comes to live with him and befriends Mordecai and Rigby. She falls for Mordecai, but he's still hung over Margaret. How will this fair for Aileen when she accidently admits her love for him? R&R!


**Publishing Room:**

Okay. This story is an experiment. I want to see how many people will read this or even review. If you readers do both...I'll take some time to read your stories that you've poste and I'll review. How does that sound?

Neko: You make it sound like you're so important.

HEY! I am trying to be a better writer. *shoves her out of the way* Anyway, I would appreciate it very much. I'm planning on writing a noval of some shorts of this freaky dream that I had. I think it'll be a good scary story, if producers in Hollywood don't fuck it up.

Neko: *shoves me out of the way this time* Yeah yeah. Anyway people, please review. It'll be nice. And thank you to those who take their time to read our stories and review.

* * *

**Charater Bio:**

Name:Aileen (pronounce Ai Leen)  
Nickname: Ai  
D.O.B: December 7  
Height: 5"7  
Weight: 140 lbs.  
Eye Color: green-blue  
Hair Color: Black; has a streak of red dye on one of the bangs - to waist and bangs are cut to the side (like an a-line) covering her right eye  
Skin Color: Pale  
Outfit: Has a dark reddish orange hooded sweatshirt which is too big for her; teal tank top; black skinny jeans with a red studded belt; and black and black/blue converses.  
Likes: Any kind of music except for country, video games, milk, roller-blading, soda, chocolate-chip cookie dough, ice cream, cake, any dark color, writing, singing, dancing, and playing in the park.  
Dislikes: Untidiness (but she's not obsessive over it), control freaks, bossy people and being called a slacker  
Personality: Shy at first, but once she warms up, she's not so shy, Caring, Adventurous, Playful, Sarcastic, Stubborn at times, Responsible, Fairly Mature, and Talented  
Friends: Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and Pops  
Enemies: None really

Aileen is a human who makes friends with Mordecai and Rigby. She has been friends with Skips for a long time, they call themselves brother and sister. Known for her caring nature and her sense of humor, she is usually the first to be quick with a joke. She is also very talented in dancing and she can sing very well. Most of the time, she's a total sweetheart, but when provoked, she can become highly temperamental and, at times, violent.

* * *

I fiddled with my hands nervously. Today was the day that I get to see my best friend Skips. We're practically brother and sister you might say. I swallowed as I entered the park. I tugged my hood over my head and I walked towards the house on the other side of the park. As I walked towards it, I saw a snack bar with someone in it. He has a faily large head, but I didn't stop. I made it up to the house and I looked at it nervously. Suddenly, someone ran into the back of me, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Oof!"

"Dude! Watch where you're going!" A voice said.

"Shut up! I was!" another voice said, sounding childish.

I got onto my hands and knees, leaning back on my legs, I shook my head.

"Hey, are you okay dude?"

I looked behind me to see a bird and a raccoon. I tugged on my sleeve nervously and nodded. He let out a breath of relief.

"Nice going dude. What if he got hurt?" the bird asked angrily.

I blinked. Dude? Oh yeah...my sweatshirt.

"Well he didn't so it's fine." the raccoon said.

I felt a little lost.

"What are you two slackers doing?" a new voice said.

I looked to see a...gumball machine?

"Nothing Benson. Rigby accidently ran into someone and we were making sure he was okay."

The gumball machine looked at me, "Well, he seems new around here. Where do you work? I hope your boss doesn't know that you're slacking off."

I squeaked and hid behind the bird. I didn't like control freaks or bossy people.

"What wrong with you?" the gumball machine asked, his hands on his hips.

Suddenly, I saw someone that I reconized. I let out a big smile and raced over, tackling him, but he stayed upright. I pouted. He looked down at me and smiled, patting my head.

"When did you get here?" He asked.

"Skips! Do you know him?"

"Him?" he questioned and looked at me, seeing my sweatshirt. He gave me a look and I knew that look. I sighed and tugged the sweatshirt off of me. I shook out my hair and they all gasped.

"That he is a she?" the ra-I mean...Rigby as I now know, asked, shocked.

"Yeah. You can say she's my little sister."

"She's you're sister?" the gumb-I mean, Benson as I learned also, said, "Well, why is she here?"

"She's gunna be leaving with me from now on."

I looked at up at him with a questioning gaze and he patted my head once again, "They're okay."

I turned, looking at them and bowed, "Hello. My name is Aileen."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mordecai. This is Rigby."

"I'm Benson."

I nodded and said, "I do hope we can be friends."

**=O=O=**

While Skips was working, I was hanging out with Mordecai and Rigby, but mostly Mordecai. They were fun to hang around. I was crouching in a tree, waiting for one of them to pass. I saw Mordecai first and I leaped, tackling him to the ground, "Got you!"

He laughed, "Yeah, you did."

I grinned and got up, racing off. I climbed into another tree, waiting. I heard their voices.

"Dude, be careful. She's in trees."

"Whatever dude. She can't climb up there."

"Whatever Rigby. Don't say I didn't warn you."

I saw Rigby and I tackled him this time, "Got you!"

"Urgh! Get off! You're crushing me!" he yelled at me.

I quickly scrambled off and asked, "Are you okay?"

He stood up and brushed himself off, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Then he stormed off. I began to panic slightly. I looked at Mordecai, "D-Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't Aileen. Rigby's ego is just a little bruised from being wrong. He doesn't like to admit that he's wrong."

"Oh...okay."

"Don't worry about it. Come on! Let's go play some video games."

I smiled and nodded, following him. I didn't see Rigby for the rest of the day, but that's okay. I'll see him later. I yawned and gazed at the snow. It's so pretty.

"What are you doing out here?"

I turned to see Skips. I smiled, "Just looking at the scenery."

He patted my head again and said, "Come inside."

I nodded and followed behind him. I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I laid down on my bed and sighed. I turned onto my back and gazed at the ceiling. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I fell asleep.

**=O=O=**

I groaned when the sun hit my face. I opened my eyes, glaring.

"Stupid sun." I mumbled then stretched, yawning widely.

I hopped out of the bed and got dressed. I grabbed my ipod, slipping in the ear plug and pressed play. I made my way downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast and nibbled on it. I began to bob my head with the beat of the music and I began to sing with it.

**_"So come and join our love foundation"  
_**I made a 'come here' motion with my finger and made a air heart.  
**_"Go feel the heat, the sweet vibration"  
_**I fanned myself and my hands traveled up from my hips to the air, tiliting my head slightly.  
**_"'Cause we are about to ignite"  
_**I jumped, my legs spreading and my hands in the air.  
**_"And we wanna go out tonight!"  
_**I kicked one leg into the air at a 90 degree angle and my swung my hand from my left side to the right side.  
**_"Stamp on the ground"  
_**I stomped my feet.  
**_"Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump"__  
_**I jumped on my feet, moving side to side.  
_**"Moving all around"**  
_I moved in a small circle.  
_**"Tep tep da dow"**  
_I moved my hips to the side then dropped down slightly.  
**_"Stamp on the ground"  
_**I stomped my feet.  
**_"Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump"_**  
I jumped on my feet, moving side to side.  
_**"Moving all around"**  
_I made a small circle with my hips.  
**_"We're jumping all around"  
_**I twirled in a small circle, smiling.

I twirled around and paused, seeing Mordecai and Rigby. I felt myself flushed, but I grinned widely, pouncing onto them, "Morning!"


End file.
